The present invention relates generally to the field of agricultural tillage implements, such as chisels, cultivators, and rippers towed behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor.
A wide range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, cultivating, harvesting, and so forth. Tillage implements, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of ground which may include soil residue. Soil residue may include materials left in an agricultural field or after the crop has been harvested. These residues typically include stalks and stubble, leaves and seed pods. Good management of field residues can increase efficiency of irrigation and control of erosion in the field.
Accordingly, chisels may include ground engaging tools, such as shanks and plows, configured to condition the soil to reduce soil compaction while improving moisture distribution. In some implements, the ground engaging tools may suffer from a buildup of residue on and around the ground engaging tools. This reduces the performance of the implement and may adversely affect the condition of the soil. Positioning the ground engaging tools further apart may reduce the accumulation of soil residue, but may also adversely affect the implement's ability to condition soil. For example, when the tools are spaced from one another a greater distance, large valleys or grooves may be formed in the soil due to the inability of the tools to access intermediate regions between the tools (e.g., to throw soil into such regions). Large valleys in the soil may reduce even moisture distribution and may increase work needed for preparation of soil for seeding.